Roy Temperance
Roy Temperance is the protagonist of the role-playing game Mars: War Logs. Physical Appearance Roy appears to be in his mid 30s. Being a soldier he is in a peak physical condition, capable of fighting several soldiers at a time. He has dark hair styled in an intricate hairstyle, dark stubble and mismatched eyes: one brown and one blue. Background Roy's past is murky. Originally from Aurora, his real name is Temperance, but he broke with the traditions of his guild and chose the name Roy. He is reluctant to talk about his past, and the little information known about him is what he chooses to give. However, he seems very familiar with the pre-Turmoil relics and knows the shanty towns of Shadowlair like the back of his hand. Roy is currently detained in Camp 19, where the arrival of a young prisoner, Innocence, will offer him the chance to escape. Involvement Camp 19 Roy's first meeting with Innocence can be described as "a hero saving the day", when he entered the Sandpit to find Fatso bullying the newly arrived young inmate. Saving Innocence from a rape by a gang of thugs and beating their leader, Fatso, the two made it to the Mess. There Roy shared his plan of escape with Innocence. To successfully pull that plan off they needed water, weapons, a distraction and access to the Drilling Well. Roy tasked Innocence with accessing the Power Plant to find a way to disable the security of the train they would use to escape. Meanwhile Roy would procure the weapons, stock up on water and arrange for a distraction. To secure the weapons Roy signed up to clear out the tunnels from the moles, hideous and rather overgrown creatures dwelling deep underground, beneath Camp 19. While getting his temporary weapon from the security he received a task of retrieving the weapons of the previous team, who never returned. In the tunnels Roy did actually find the weapons and stashed them in a cache for later. While in the tunnels the group found an entrance that looked very Pre-Turmoil, i.e. built by the first colonists, and could potentially contain relics that would be of great interest to Technomancers. After they informed the local Technomancer - Sean - Roy had to venture back with Sean's assistant and apprentice - Mary - to check the truth behind his words. Although the site was indeed Pre-Turmoil, a mole Queen has made that place her lair. Teaming up with Mary, Roy was able to defat the Queen at the cost of destroying the site. Next order of business was water. Roy consulted with Jey - a local information broker. To get that, Roy had to gain access to the Cistern. After speaking to a rather lenient guard - Bob - Roy gained the key to the Mushroom Field, a place that goes underneath the Cistern. However the two were attacked by a rabid dog and Roy had to investigate, otherwise the dogs would start attacking everyone. Roy also helped the local mechanic with his chores for some reward. After stocking up on water, it was time arrange for a distraction. Learning from the recruitment officer that a mutant attacked another officer, Roy ventured into the mutant camp where he struck a deal with the mutant Scum, the one who attacked an officer, that in exchange for the tools the mutants needed, they would riot to distract the guards, giving Roy and Innocence a chance to flee. Once all was in place, Roy gave the signal and as the mutants rioted, the two infiltrated the Power Plant to shut the train security off. Their escape was temporarily halted by the intervention of Sean Mancer, the local Technomancer head of the Camp. Unfortunately for him, his powers did not stop Roy from fleeing and Sean ended up dead. While boarding the train, Roy, Innocense and Jey were about to be taken by the guards, but Jay covered their escape, promising to see them in the Shadowlair. Shadowlair After escaping from the Abundance's POW Camp 19, Roy and Innocence made their way to the capital of Aurora - Shadowlair - to see Innocence's family. Upon arriving into the city, the two found only a burned down ruin instead of the boy's parent's shop. Determined to find what happened to the family, Roy decided to go and see his friend, Charity. Being a madame of a brothel she could get quite a lot of information. While she could not give them any leads right away, she urged Roy to deal with some of her problems and get some extra serum. Once Roy dealt with Charity's problems she could finally give him some information. While it was nothing solid on where to find the Resistance, she directed him to a person who could get him in touch with the rebels. At the local bar Roy and Innocence contacted the Resistance, but their meeting was cut short by an explosion. Roy went to investigate while Innocence joined the Rebels. At the site of the explosion Roy found Mary and several dead guards. It would appear that Mary overloaded and collapsed, since Sean died before he could teach her to fully control her powers. Roy picked her up and brought to her hiding place where she decided to join him in exchange for his experience and promise to teach her how to control her powers better. After their conversation Roy was greeted by a woman named Devotion who invited him to meet with General Honour Grant. There the general offered Roy to join his cause in exchange for help in finding the truth behind Innocence's parents' disappearance. While Roy needed to think about it he came back to his hideout only to be ambushed by Tenacity, his old acquaintance. After a fight Tenacity surrendered and offered his services, knowing that he will not survive long, now that he has failed the Aurora's Technomancers. After Roy accepted Tenacity's offer and released Charity he learned that Innocence ventured to attack an Auroran convoy with the rebels. Roy raced to the ambush site only to see Innocence being taken by the soldiers. Depending on whose help Roy accepts the events play out differently for both Innocence and Roy. *'Should Roy Join the Resistance', he will be too late to save Innocence and will arrive just in time to witness his execution at the hands of the Aururan soldiers. *'Should Roy join the General' he will dispatch people to have Innocence released and put into his custody. Roy, believing the boy will not forgive him for betraying his ideals, suggests sending Innocence somewhere safe. Green Hope Resistance Side General Grant Side Roy arrived to Greenhope accompanied by Devotion. She told him that the General will be waiting in his hiding spot to discuss their next steps. The General's hideout was in the Industrial District near the Technomancers Headquarters. infiltrate the Technomancer Headquarters. There he overheard the conversation between the Head Technomancer and Dowser Wisdom. Judging by their conversation the Dowser was well aware of the Technomancer activities. While leaving the place Roy encountered Marco, one of the leaders of the Resistance who intends to kill the Dowser, something Roy cannot let happen. Roy has the choice to either kill him or spare his life. To find out more, General Grant dispatched Roy to infiltrate the Technomancers' Dig site near the Shadow Path to learn what they were planning. There Roy found proof that the Technomancers were conducting experiments on the Militia members arrested recently: exposing some to the Sun, transplanting mutated organs to healthy people and other horrendous things. Roy managed to stop these activities and defeated the head Technomancer who ordered his termination and hired Tenacity to kill him. On his way back Roy can release the surviving Militia members (one of them is implied to be Innocence's father). Endgame Resistance Side General Grant Side Determined to stop the Dowser from hurting Aurora, General Grant enlisted Roy to help him. Roy took one of his companions and the three ventured to the Source where they fought through the Dowser's guards. On their way they were confronted by the Praetorian Guards. After a lengthy battle, Roy and the General entered the Dowser's office and confronted him. Turned out the Dowser was starting to mutate and not wanting to die he enlisted the Technomancers' help in finding a way to stop it from happening. The General, however had his own agenda. He shot the Dowser under the pretext of saving the people, effectively taking over as the new leader. Roy deduced it was all a power struggle and the General only wanted to usurp the Dowser's position and now Roy was an unwanted witness and had to be eliminated. Roy, however had an ace up his sleeve: a journal written partially by him and partially by Innocence, detailing Roy's adventuress and all the details of the General's schemes. Roy put a fail-safe in place: should anything happen to him or those he cares about, this journal would be made public. The General had no choice but the relent and let the renegade go. In the end, Roy, along with his significant other decided to go and find Innicence and hope he will forgive him. Personality Relationships Innocence Tenacity Mary Devition Skills and Powers Combat Renegade Technomancy Trivia Category:Characters Roy Temperance